Metal Gear Solid: The Dark Kings
by Crazymallets
Summary: In an epic battle against Ganon things turn for the worse as the King of Evil gets his hands on the Ocarina of Time. However something that not even Ganon expects occurs as the Zelda characters are sent through time and space to an unknown world.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Metal Gear Solid or Zelda. Zelda belongs to Nintendo, and Metal Gear Solid belongs to Konami. **

**Authors note and explanation (Important for understanding this story, so please read.)**

**Hi readers, thanks so much for reading this story. **

**I don't use the Link you'd expect from the video game. He is the Nintendo-owned character, but I make changes to his back-story and personality. In fact, the Links from the games do not exist in my stories. There are times Link refers to his past lives, but those aren't the past lives from the games. The Link I have designed is sort of an accumulation of several Links from different games. I use most of the spells from Ocarina of Time, Link to the Past, Zelda II, and Link Adventure. He also has several items from the different games. **

**My version of Link was born into a family of powerful knights. He was born with the Triforce of Courage marked on his left hand. Link's father was a commander who worked for the king, and his mother was an archer. When Link was five, Ganondorf and his minions appeared. They manipulated the King to believe they were loyal servants, promising to save Hyrule from an oncoming threat. In the meantime, they were secretly searching for the Triforce fragments. The only person who didn't trust Ganondorf was the four-year-old Zelda. Even at her young age, she could see through a person's lies. Unfortunately, the only people who believed Zelda were Impa and Link's father. **

**One day, the King and Ganondorf left for a political meeting with the other races of Hyrule. Ganondorf used the outing to manipulate some of the troops and to secretly cause a rebellion. Knowing the rebellion was a way for Ganondorf to collect the Triforce fragments, Link's parents took action. Link's father and Impa set out to protect the Princess Zelda. Link's mother knew Link was no longer safe in Hyrule since she and her husband planned to fight Ganondorf. She brought Link to Kokiri Forest when he was five to live with his uncle, a hermit who secretly lived in the forest and a master swordsman. That was the last time Link saw his mother or father. **

**Link's uncle treated Link like the son he never had, and loved him dearly. However, Link was very depressed. He would often run into the woods alone and cry because he missed his parents and though he loved his uncle, he wished they would come back for him. A girl named Saria found Link one day and comforted him, and the two became best friends. **

**Link's uncle trained him to be a swordsman and to use basic fire spells. Saria visited Link every day or Link visited Saria. Link also met Epona in the woods, a wild but magical horse that could run faster than any other horse. Epona wouldn't let anyone touch her, except Saria and Link. Link and Saria played their ocarinas for her, so Epona let Link ride her. **

**At the age of ten, Link's uncle could sense that darkness was spreading over the land. He knew the boy was one of the holders of one of the pieces of the Triforce. He also knew Ganondorf also knew this fact. **

**Link's uncle took Link to continue training with his grandfather, Smith, claiming Link had surpassed him at swordsmanship. Link did as he was told. When Ganondorf's minions came to take Link from his uncle, the boy was already long gone. Ganondorf was furious, for he knew the boy had been at the Kokiri Forest. He fought Link's uncle to the death when he refused the give Link to him. **

**Link arrived safely in Castle Town, where he met his grandparents. Link's grandmother was a good witch who specialized in making yummy soups that filled a person with energy and could heal any illness or injury. His grandfather was the King's ex-general, current blacksmith, best friend. **

**Link discovered he had a little sister and his parents had both been killed. His parents wanted to visit him in the forest and had planned to introduce him to his little sister, but they had been murdered by a large group of monsters (Ganondorf's minions) before they had the chance. Link's little sister, Aryll, survived.**

**One day, Link walked around town and met a town girl (Zelda in disguise), who he played with. When the castle guards began to look for Link's new friend, he hid her at his grandparents. When he thought the coast was clear, he brought the girl out of hiding, only to be discovered by the King of Hyrule himself. **

**The King laughed when he heard the situation and took a liking to Link, for he remembered the boy as a baby, and he remembered the boy's parents. Zelda and Link became best friends, but Impa ordered that Link never be allowed in the castle. **

**Impa became the boy's main mentor because his grandfather was no longer strong enough and was too busy to take on an apprentice. Impa wanted Link to learn stealth. She made him sneak around the castle so he could visit his only friend. Impa also taught Link other Sheikah techniques such as how to use Deku nuts.**

**One day, the King of Hyrule received the request to attend another political meeting, but never returned. Ganondorf soon took control of the castle. He ordered Zelda to be betrothed to him. Impa knew he would take Zelda's Triforce fragment, and went to protect Zelda. Link and Impa fought through the castle and made it to a secret passage that only Zelda and Impa knew existed. The two went into hiding and asked Link to collect the Pendants of Wisdom, Power, and Courage so he could pull the Master Sword from its stone prison. Zelda also gave the Ocarina of Time that day (the same from Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask, but even more powerful).**

**Link completed this task for Zelda, but it wasn't easy because Ganondorf marked him as an outlaw, and townspeople called the guards when they saw him. Not everyone believed Ganondorf. Link traveled throughout the lands, helping all the races of Hyrule and proving to them he was an honorable warrior, not a kidnapper. These races included the Gorons, Zora, Gerudo, Minish, Rito, and Sheikah. Link also trained with these races, where he learned their secrets and was initiated as an honorary member of their people. **

**Link was able to vanquish Ganondorf's minions and even Ganondorf himself with the use of the Master Sword and the Triforce of Courage, which seemed to suddenly activate during his fight against the evil King.**

**With Ganondorf's defeat, the King returned. Ganondorf had held him prisoner, but Link had freed him during his quest. Due to his bravery, the King knighted Link at a very young age and the boy was known as a hero throughout the land. **

**Link's journeys didn't stop there. Link returned to the forest where he had grown up so that he could live with Saria and the other Kokiri. He would also frequently visited Orodon village because the people had given him shelter during Ganondorf's reign and some of them even taught Link fighting techniques.**

**Link grew older, unlike the other Kokiri children. One night as Link visited Orodon with his sister Aryll, Aryll and the other children were kidnapped by a large group of monsters that Link had never seen before. Link fought them, but couldn't save the children. Saria also vanished from the forest at this time too. Link found a person of the twilight and demanded to know where his friends were. However, Midna refused to tell Link until he helped her defeat the man that overthrew her. His name was Zant. (This story is like Twilight Princes, but Saria replaces Ilia and Aryll replaces Beth.)**

**Link tried to fight Zant one on one, but didn't have the Master Sword, and he wasn't able to properly use his Triforce. Plus, Zant had powerful magic given to him by a god. Midna saved Link from being killed by Zant at the last moment and brought Link to Impa, who Link was still training under. **

**Impa led Link to the Cave of Ordeals, a cave that could teach Link how to use his Triforce properly. However, the only person to make it through the cave successfully was the original Link. **

**Link completed his tasks in the cave and learned how to use his Triforce. Link was also taught spells by Midna, who by this time began to like Link. One of these spells was how to transform into a wolf. Link also traveled to the Temple of Time and claimed the Master Sword once again. With his new training, and his Master Sword by his side, Link re-challenged Zant, but this time the evil Twili didn't stand a chance. Link saved the Twili from the evil dictator and of course rescued everyone who had been kidnapped. **

**Now Link is sixteen and Midna is back in the Twilight Realm.**

Ch 1 Ganondorf's Master Plan

The young hero, Link, walked across the fields of Hyrule. Link was a young man around the age of sixteen. He had long blond hair and blue eyes. He was short for his age, but was one of the most handsome young men many had ever seen. He wore white pants and undershirt over his lean body. Over his white clothes, he wore a forest green tunic, brown boots, and armored gauntlets. Under his tunic, he wore a thin layer of chain mail. Link carried a sword and shield over his back. The shield was blue with a silver border and the drawing of a red bird in the middle over the symbol of three gold triangles stacked upon another. Link's sword was currently sheathed in a blue sheath with gold designs. Strapped around Link's back was a pack that carried hundreds of items. Nearly every item Link owned was magical. He carried a Hylian Shield; a magical shield the royal knights of Hyrule were allowed to use. His sword was known as the Master Sword, the sword of evil's bane that only the Hero of Time can use, and possibly the most powerful sword in existence.

Happily sleeping in Link's arm was a baby girl who'd had a long day with the young hero. A group of children trailed behind Link.

"Big brother, wait up!" A small girl with blond pigtails and blue eyes called to Link as she ran up to the hero.

"Sorry, Aryll." Link apologized. "Is everyone accounted for?"

"Yes." The children echoed in unison.

"Good, let's head back to Ordon. I'm sure your parents will be happy to hear what you learned about the forest and see the souvenirs you're collected.

Earlier that morning, Link had visited some old friends in Ordon and decided to bring the children on a field trip with him. He knew the woods like the back of his hand, and he decided to bring the children to learn about the forest and how to survive if they ever got lost. Few parents objected since Link was the Hero of Time, and the woods were fairly safe after Link had cleared out the monsters that had lived in them.

Link suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. A strange chill could be noticed in the gentle breeze. Something very evil and dangerous had just appeared in Hyrule, and Link was worried.

A tall woman with silver hair and red eyes leapt down from the trees. This woman was Impa, bodyguard and caretaker to Princess Zelda. Impa wore a silver breast plate, black shorts, gauntlets, and armored boots, with a katana around her waist.

"Link, do you sense it?" Impa asked the hero.

"Yes." Link responded. "What's going on?"

"Ganondorf has attacked the Village of the Blue Maiden."

"What?" Link growled.

"Guards are posted at the village, but they're no match for him. I'll bring the children back to the village, but you need to get to the Village of the Blue Maiden as quickly as possible."

"Right." Link agreed, handing the sleeping baby to Impa. "Children, go with Impa. Something has come up and I have to go."

"Big brother, take me with you." Aryll begged. "I want to help."

"No, you stay with Colin's family. Don't worry, I'll be back soon."

Link played a song on his ocarina, causing feathers to appear and cocoon his body. The cocoon of feathers began to spin rapidly as it lifted Link into the air and Link vanished, leaving a couple of feathers.

******

Link appeared in the Village of the Blue Maiden, where several of Hyrule's mages and knights had already been defeated by Ganondorf and his minions.

Ganondorf was a large and muscular man with greenish skin and red hair and beard. He was dressed in black armor with a cape and held a large blade made of red energy in his hand. In the middle of Ganondorf's forehead was a large jewel.

With a simple spell, Ganondorf caused two more houses to explode.

"Ganondorf!" Link yelled from on top of a house. "I'll make you pay for attacking these people! Prepare to meet your end."

The Triforce marking on Link's hand began to glow as a powerful gold aura surrounded the hero's body. The Hylian hero jumped down from the building as he was surrounded by several moblins: creatures that were a cross between a pig and man. They had the hands and body of a human with a pig-like face and fur covering portions of their body.

Link raised the Master Sword to the sky and yelled, "Arcthunder!" Several bolts of lightening crashed down on the ground around Link, destroying the moblins that had surrounded the Hylian.

Link pointed his now-glowing blade towards Ganondorf and lunged at the wicked king with speed that far surpassed a normal person. Ganondorf blocked the attack with his trident and slashed at Link. Link dodged the blow as the trident smashed against the ground. Ganondorf's strike was so strong it sent a shockwave through the ground towards a house. The house instantly crumbled.

Ganondorf spun to the side and noticed Link hovering above him. Link was using his Pegasus boots to stay in the air. Ganondorf shot a giant blast of energy out of his free hand towards Link. Link used the Master Sword to cut through the energy blast as he descended towards Ganondorf.

The warrior's weapons collided, causing sparks of energy to escape from their weapons. Ganondorf swiped at Link with his trident, but the Hylian hero ducked from the attack and tried to retaliate. His attacks were blocked.

Ganondorf and Link pressed against each other's weapons with their own, trying to push the other back. Using his free hand, Ganondorf pointed his palm a few inches away from Link's stomach and released a powerful blast of electricity. Link's quick reflexes allowed him to raise his shield between himself and the blast just in time. Even though the shield was able to withstand Ganondorf's attack, Link skidded backwards several feet.

Link once again flew towards Ganondorf and the two warrior's weapons collided. Ganondorf swung his weapon once again towards Link, but blocked it with his shield, but the force of the blow again caused Link to fly backwards and smash into a brick wall. The impact of Link's body on the wall was so great the wall actually crumbled on top of Link.

Link was sore from the collision. Link noticed the ocarina was laying on the ground next him. Link reached to grab the instrument, but it was levitated off the ground into Ganondorf's hand.

"My ocarina!" Link shouted.

"Finally! I have it." Ganondorf gloated. "The Ocarina of Time. With this and the Triforce of Power in my grasp, I will be able to control time itself."

Ganondorf was about to lift the ocarina to his lips when he was interrupted.

"Stop!" In a puff of smoke, a feminine-looking male warrior with blond hair that ran down his cheeks appeared. The man had striking red eyes and was dressed in a tight dark blue ninja suit with gauze around his face and the top of his head. On his chest was a single red eye with three eyelashes and a tear drop.

"If you play that ocarina, the effects could be devastating, Ganondorf." The ninja warned.

"You can drop the disguise, princess; I already know you're Sheik." Ganondorf mocked.

Ganondorf used his powers to levitate the weapons from the fallen knights and monsters and flung them towards Sheik and Link. Sheik used his mental abilities to stop the weapons from hitting them. Link blocked the flying weapons as he made his way towards Ganondorf.

Ganondorf began to play the Song of Time. However, it sounded different. When Ganondorf was halfway through the piece, Link slashed at the evil King, but Ganondorf flew into the air out of Link's reach. Ganondorf finished playing the tune as a look of curiosity filled his face.

"This is odd." The wicked king stated as the sky began to crack. "What in the…?"

A ball of ray of purple light burst through the cracks, engulfing Ganondorf. The energy began to expand as it trapped Link as well in its field.

In a puff of smoke, Impa appeared next to Sheik.

"What happened?" The bodyguard asked.

"I don't know." Sheik admitted, shouting over the commotion that was occurring. "Ganondorf played the Ocarina of Time and now Link has been sucked into some sort of energy field.

"We need to get out of here." Impa informed.

"No, I refuse to leave Link." Sheik insisted.

"Seriously, you can be so stubborn sometimes." Impa growled.


	2. Chapter 2 When Time Stops

**Disclaimer: I don't own Metal Gear Solid or Zelda. Zelda belongs to Nintendo, and Metal Gear Solid belongs to Konami. **

Ch. 2 When Time Stops.

Dr. Hal Emmerich sat as his desk, working furiously on his computer. The man's appearance alone indicated he was a natural genius. Dr. Emmerich was a man in his late thirties or early forties. He had short brown hair and wore glasses along with a trench coat.

On Dr. Emmerich's desk was a picture of him with two other people. A man in a military outfit with short spiky brown hair and whiskers stood next to the professor. Sitting on Emmerich's shoulders was a small British girl with short silver hair and blue eyes. These two people were Snake and Sunny, the latter of the two was Dr. Emmerich's adopted daughter.

The professor continued to work furiously on his computer. He was currently trying to find information about the Outer Heaven, a new mercenary company that was supposedly run by the U.S., but from what Dr. Emmerich was learning, it had established a center a European countries as well.

Dr. Emmerich glanced up at his old wristwatch to see how long he had been working. He knew he had to have been working at least a couple hours straight when he noticed the hands on his watch were frozen.

"Strange." The doctor commented. "I just replaced the battery, and now it's not working."

The professor clicked on his computer to pull up the time on the screen, only to discover that the computer's clock was also frozen. The clock on the computer began to move forward. Dr. Emmerich looked at his wristwatch and noticed it was working as well.

"That was odd." The professor commented. "Well, I guess I'll have to reset the clocks.

Dr. Emmerich, being the anal man that he was, got up to look for a clock to set the other two clocks to when he heard a loud alarm that oddly sounded like a duck quacking.

'_Oh no.'_ Dr. Emmerich moaned. _'It's that time of day.' _

Sunny slowly walked down the stairs, holding a plate of food. The girl walked in an awkward fashion, almost as if she was scared that something was going to jump out and attack her. It was quite odd since the two men she lived with never hurt her. It was probably due to her early childhood before she had been adopted by Dr. Emmerich.

"I-I-I b-b-brought you s-s-s-some e-e-eggs." The girl stuttered heavily from her speech impediment.

The small girl held the plate off eggs towards her adopted father. Dr. Emmerich had to try as hard as he could not to grimace at the food. Sunny's sunny-side-up eggs were even more burnt than usual.

"It's n-n-not m-my f-f-f-fault." Sunny almost cried. "The t-t-timer d-d-d-didn't w-w-work."

"Oh, don't worry Sunny. I'm sure they'll be just fine." Dr. Emmerich assured, even though her eggs were never fine. "I have to finish up, so I'll just let them cool before I eat them."

"D-do you n-n-need any h-h-help." The girl offered.

"No, thank you. But if you're good and let me get this done, we can finish working on the Metal Gear Mk."

"Ok-k-kay." Sunny responded happily as she began to go back upstairs.

"Sunny, wait a second. What do you mean your timer's not working? Snake didn't hit it as a way of fixing it, did he?"

"N-n-n-no. It just st-st-stoped for n-no reason and st-started w-w-orking again." Sunny informed.

"I see." Emmerich responded, putting his hand to his chin as he began to think about the situation more heavily now. "Thank you, Sunny. That was all I needed."

The small girl went back upstairs, leaving Emmerich to figure out whatever was going on in his head.


	3. Chapter 3 City Mad of Steel

**Disclaimer: I don't own Metal Gear Solid or Zelda. Zelda belongs to Nintendo, and Metal Gear Solid belongs to Konami. **

Ch. 3 A Strange Person in a Strange Town

Link awoke in the middle of an alley covered in snow. It was freezing out. Luckily, Link had trained in the mountains with Impa, so his body could handle extreme temperatures without bothering him.

The young warrior stood up, shaking the snow off as he looked around at the city. It was like nothing he had ever seen. Giant buildings of metal and glass towered over him. As Link left the alleyway, he saw masses of people walking the concrete streets. They were all dressed in strange coats and hats.

Link noted the people in the city. There were no Gorons, Zoras, or any other race except humans. What was interesting about these humans was they all had different colors of skin but they all had different hair colors; brown, black, yellow, and red. Some even had colors such as pink, blue, green, or color combinations.

Link covered his sensitive nose as he sniffed the air. The air in the city reminded him of his Grandfather's forge.

'_What strange time am I in?'_ Link wondered, beginning to walk the streets. People stared at him by as he walked the streets. _'Well, they either know I'm the hero of time or they have never seen a Hylian before.'_ Link deduced.

As Link walked across the black road with yellow and white lines painted on it, he heard a loud beeping noise from behind him. The Hylian spun around to see a large metal carriage-like object coming towards him. With his lightening quick reflexes, Link quickly jumped in the air and back-flipped over the metallic carriage.

'_What the heck was that?'_ Link asked.

Before Link had time to think, he heard another beeping noise and instinctively jumped into the air and flipped over another of the strange moving objects.

"I'm getting off this crazy street!"

Link quickly ran back to the sidewalk, dodging a couple more carriages as they went.

'_Those crazy drivers!'_ Link yelled. _'They should be arrested and given a fine of at least fifty rupees for driving their carriages so recklessly. If they are going to use magic to move their carriages, they should be able to control them better. Although, I didn't sense any magic used.'_

Link closed his eyes and began to concentrate. He used his senses to search for any form of magic in the world. He wasn't particularly good at it, but he was good enough to be able to tell the difference between weak magic and strong magic. Link's eyes suddenly opened wide in shock.

'_I don't believe it. I don't sense anything! Not a single speck of magic can be found. But how can they be moving their vehicles like that?' _

Link suddenly felt a spike of dark magic in the city off in the distance. Link immediately drew his blade and turned to the direction of the magic.

This caused several people to scream and start running in fear away from Link.

'_What's wrong with these people?'_ Link wondered. _'No matter, I don't have time to wonder. That's energy can only be from one person.'_

Link ran down the sidewalk towards the location that sensed the dark energy. Whenever he had to cross the street, he instead jumped over it and any carriages so he didn't run the risk of being hit. Eventually, Link made his way to one of the giant buildings.

'_Great, how am I going to climb this thing?'_ Link wondered. _'Well, here it goes.'_

With a single jump, Link jumped as high as a house. He then ran up the building a couple stories and fired his hookshot. The hookshot latched onto the building and pulled Link up several more stories. Link kicked upwards against the building and ran up a couple more stories before he fired his hookshot once again. Link continued this process until he cleared the building. Link landed on the roof with his blade and shield drawn, ready to defend the city from Ganondorf's wrath. However, when Link had finally reached the top of the building, the powerful dark energy he had sensed was gone.

'_Darn it, he got away. He most likely could sense my presence and ran away. Coward. Then again, I suppose I should be happy. If I battled Ganondorf in such a heavy populated area, I would be forced to hold back so the people wouldn't be endangered. I'd better start thinking of a strategy to work around this problem. Let's see, with a city this big and populated there has to be an area where there aren't so many people. I'll just have to explore this city until I find that area.' _

Link ran towards the edge of roof of the building and jumped off. As he fell, he fired his hookshot towards another building and swung over to it. Link ran across the side of building, kicked against it, and fired his hookshot at another building.

As Link traveled from building to building, he passed an apartment building where a small boy saw him swing by. The small boy was currently playing with a Spiderman toy. When the boy saw Link swing by the window of his apartment, he quickly jumped up in surprise and ran over to the window, watching the Hylian travel from building to building.

"Mommy, I just saw Spiderman!"

"Oh, don't be silly, John." The mother spoke. "You know that superheroes don't exist."

********

Link continued his exploration of the city until he landed in a tree in a park. He was panting heavily from exploring the city and he hadn't completed exploring the entire city yet.

'_Geez, this city takes up the whole island.'_ Link thought as he panted. During his adventures, he had discovered that the city was actually located on an island, or at least to his knowledge it did. _'Now, if I had to fight Ganondorf or a powerful monster, I discovered three areas that would work. There is the beach, a construction zone where only authorized personnel are allowed, and this park. I should probably find a few more locations, just to be safe.' _

Link yawned.

'_Boy, am I tired. I might as well get some rest while it's dark out, since there's not much else I can do. Tomorrow I'll continue exploring the city and try to find more information about it. Well, this tree seems to be a decent place to sleep. Might as well.' _

As Link began to relax in the tree, he heard whistling below him. Link looked down to see a young woman walking across the path of the park, carrying a briefcase and dressed in a strange purple uniform. The young woman looked pretty, but a little odd to Link. The humans in this world tended to have either very light or dark skin, but her skin was fairly light with just a slight tint to it. Her eyes were shaped differently than what Link was used to seeing and the irises of her eyes were black.

"Hey lady, got any cash on ya?" A roughly dressed teenager asked. He walked out of the shadows holding a bat.

"Sorry, but I don't." The woman said. "You know, there's a law about this…"

"Yeah, well we're real sorry about that, lady." The teenager said, as two more men stepped out of the shadows.

"I'm warning you guys." The young woman stumbled slightly with her words. "I'm a captain of a Navy ship, which means I how to fight."

"Oh really?" One of the teenagers asked. "Well, let's see what you got."

Two of the men grabbed the woman. Link didn't understand any of the words being spoken, but he knew when someone was in trouble.

Link jumped down from the tree to face the three men.

"Who the heck is this guy?" One of the men asked.

"n'alaquel lul" Link warned in Hylian.

"What the heck is this guy saying?" One of the me asked.

"I don't know! Let's kick his ass."

The man holding the bat swung at Link, but the Hylian caught the bat and kneed the man in the face. Link then lunged towards the other two men, kicking one in the face and punching the other, knocking them both out."

"Humph." Link snorted. He was disgusted by the three men. He took the bat the man had swung and looked at it. It seemed pretty sturdy and could be useful as a weapon if he needed. Deciding that it was better for him to have it than the muggers, Link put the bat in his bag.

"Wow! That was great. I can't believe how fast you moved!" The girl complimented. "Thank you so much! By the way, my name's Mei Ling."

The young woman held her hand for Link to shake. Link just stared blankly at her.

"Irm?" Link asked.

"Oh, I get it. You can't speak our language." Mei Ling assumed. "I've got to say though; I've never heard your language before. Anyway, you're supposed to shake my hand. You know, there's a saying that rudeness…"

Still not understanding what the young woman was saying, but understanding the motion of what she wanted, Link grasped the young woman's hand and shook it.

"I guess you do understand me."

Link senses suddenly became alert as he heard a loud bang. He immediately pushed the young woman to the side as a piece of metal pierced his shoulder.

"Ha, got you!" One of the gangsters spoke, holding a gun.

"Watch out, that guy's got a gun." Mei Ling warned.

Before the man had a chance to fire another shot, Link charged at him, grabbed the gangster's hand, and forced him to aim the towards the gangster's feet. Link then seized the gun from the man and knocked him out by elbowing him in the face.

Link stared at the strange weapon for a while. It seemed a lot like a miniature cannon. Link had heard of weapons like these before, but they were still in the development stage and many believed them to be just rumored. Whatever they were, Link didn't like them. They seemed liked instruments of war and destruction to Link, with their only true purpose to kill another living being. Link squeezed the gun in his hand, crushing it with his might and then melting the metal with his magic.

Mei Ling couldn't help but watch such a strange thing occur. She was utterly bewildered.

"He just melted a gun in his hand. He must be a cyborg."

Mei Ling grabbed Link and began to pinch different parts of his body, leaving the Hylian completely speechless.

'_What in the world is she doing to me? Is she trying to frisk me or something? This woman is worse than the Gerudo.'_

"Well, you're flesh, but I can't believe it." Mei Ling stated. She noticed Link's ridiculously large ears. "O.K., there is no way those can be real though."

Mei Ling reached up and grabbed Link's ears, tugging hard.

"Ouch!" Link yelled in objection.

"Oh my goodness, either you're good at faking it or those ears are really real. Wait a minute, does that mean…Magical abilities, medieval clothing, foreign language, pointy ears…you're an elf!"

'_What's she saying now?'_ Link wondered. _'And what's an elf?'_

"Oh my, and you're injured, too." The girl spoke, looking at Link's shoulder. "I'm sorry; you didn't even flinch when you got hit by that bullet so I assumed it missed you. We'd better get it treated so it doesn't get infected. Come on, I'll bring you to my ship. We'll find a first aid kit there."

Mei Ling grabbed Link by the arm and began to pull him along with her.

'_What the heck? Where is she taking me? If she's worried about this wound, she shouldn't be. My body heals much faster than a normal person's and it takes more to wound me than a normal person. Oh well, I guess it won't hurt to go with her. I wonder if everyone in this world is like her. She is definitely a strange person in this strange town.' _


	4. Chapter 4 Ganondorf Reveals Himself

Ch. 4 Ganondorf Reveals Himself

The Dark Lord Ganondorf hovered above a sky scraper, looking down at the city. Like Link, he had explored the city, keeping himself hidden and teleporting whenever Link got too close. It wasn't that Ganondorf was worried about fighting Link. He knew he would be able to defeat the Hylian hero without any problem in such a populated area. However, before he fought Link, Ganondorf wanted to do an analysis of this world. Ganondorf was no fool. He wanted to make sure there were no threats to him in this town before he struck. Of course, he knew there wouldn't be, since he was a god. Or, at least, he arrogantly considered himself one.

Ganondorf had made a similar but more detailed conclusion that Link had about this planet. There wasn't a single bit of magic in it, or there wasn't any magic anymore. Ganondorf could sense that, deep within the planet, a small bit of magic still existed. There had to be, or the planet wouldn't have been able to survive. However, the ignorant people who ruled this planet knew nothing about magic and instead used technology to run their daily lives.

'_Such pitiful humans.'_ Ganondorf thought to himself. Without magic, they wouldn't stand a chance against Ganondorf, let alone even be able to harm him.

Ganondorf teleported to the middle of the city. He heard a car beeping at him, but instead of dodging it, Ganondorf used his powers to levitate the car off the ground and flung it across the road.

Luckily, the person was wearing his seat belt and was only knocked unconscious.

Ganondorf couldn't help but laugh at how pathetic the people were. He flung a couple of cars through the air with his magic and then fired a blast of energy at a building.

"O.K. Link, this is your room." Mei Ling announced as she opened a door in the ship. The room wasn't exactly comfy. The walls were metal with pipes across the ceiling. The only source of furniture was a small dresser and a cot to sleep in.

"I know it's not much, but hey, that's what you get for being a stowaway." Mei Ling informed.

_Earlier that day, Mei Ling had led Link through her ship. She suddenly stopped when she reached it. Link couldn't help but look at the girl and feel puzzled. _

"_Oh, that's right. I guess it would be wrong if I just brought a stranger on board." Mei Ling commented. It was at that time that Mei Ling noticed some large crates being loaded into the ship by some cranes. "I think I have an idea." _

_Mei Ling snuck Link to the crates and opened one up. _

"_All right, get in." Mei Ling ordered. _

_Link stared at the girl in utter confusion. _

"_I said get in." Mei Ling shoved Link into the crate and put the top on. She then ran off. _

'_Well, this sucks.' Link thought. 'Then again, I've been in worse situations.' _

_Link rolled around as his he felt his crate be lifted off the ground and brought on to the ship. _

_Mei Ling quickly ran onto the ship and was stopped by some of her sailors. _

"_Captain, ma'am! We are back from town, ma'am. What are your orders, ma'am?" _

"_Um yeah." Mei Ling began. She felt unsure about what to say. "Do whatever you normally do on board. Oh, and stay out of trouble." _

"_Yes ma'am." The sailors responded as they ran off._

_Mei Ling ran over to the crate that she had put Link in and, when no one was around, opened it._

"_Sorry, I had to wait until the coast was clear." Mei Ling informed the banged up Link. "Oh, man, I think you're even more injured than before. Come on, I'll find you a place to stay and then I can put some bandages on your wounds."_

_Mei Ling led Link through the giant metal ship. It was the largest he'd ever been in, and the amount of weapons on it made it look like it could take down an entire navy. Then again, without any spell caster on board, the ship would easily be sunk by a single spell. _

"_This way." Mei Ling ordered, pulling Link along behind a corner. "By the way, I forgot you probably don't know my name yet. Mei Ling." Mei Ling began to point to herself. "Mei Ling." _

"_Mei Ling." Link repeated with a strange accent, pointing to the girl. _

"_Right." Mei Ling gave Link the thumbs up and nodded. _

"_Link." Link spoke, pointing to himself. _

"_Alright, Link. Come on." Mei Ling led Link down some stairs to an old cabin._

Link blinked and then shrugged. Personally, he would have liked to sleep in a tree. He much preferred being outside with nature than being cooped up in some sort of metal cabin that reminded him of prison. Oh well, this woman was trying to be nice, so it would impolite to not accept her hospitality.

"Hey, it beats sleeping in a tree." Mei Ling commented. "Now, let's look at your wound."

The woman took out a first aid kit and began to look at Link's shoulder.

"Wow, it's already almost healed. Either you're a fast healer or that bullet didn't hurt you a whole lot."

Once again Link's only response was a stare followed by a couple of blinks.

Mei Ling sighed. "This is going to be a long day. Well, I have to go to my duties. Stay here. I'll be back for some food."

Link shut the door and locked it.

'_Am I a prisoner?'_ Link began to wonder. _'No, she just wants to keep me out of her way. It doesn't matter though. It would take more than a locked door to keep me in here. Plus, I can't stay for long. I need to find Ganondorf and defeat him.'_

As Mei Ling walked back up the stairs, she was approached by several guards.

"Captain Mei Ling, ma'am." One of the guards spoke. "Something strange has happened to all the clocks on the ship."

The man led Mei Ling to bridge of the ship and showed her all the watches.

"So, what's wrong with them?" Mei Ling looked at the clocks. They looked perfectly fine to her.

"Earlier, they all stopped working, every single one of them. Even our watches did it. Then they suddenly skipped several minutes and started working again." One of the guards informed.

"Wait a minute; this was happening to your watches as well?" Mei Ling inquired.

"Yes ma'am."

"That's weird." Mei Ling responded. "Did you have the ship's engineer look at this problem?"

"Yes ma'am, but he didn't know what happened. He said there was nothing wrong with his clocks from what he could see."

"Well, if that's the case, there's nothing that can be done, and if they're working fine now, there's nothing to worry about. Return to your present duties."

"Yes ma'am." The sailors responded, running off.

"It is strange that it happened to the watches as well though. You know, I should email Otacon. He would probably know about it." Mei Ling set up her laptop and began to fidget with it.

"Come on, stupid internet connection." She growled. "It's taking forever today. Fine, I'll just have to come back later. I need to bring Link some food."

Link stood by the wall, fiddling with the light switch. He had been turning it on and off for a few minutes now, trying to figure out how it worked. If it wasn't magic, then how could such a magical thing occur? When the door swung open, it smacked Link in the face and knocked him over.

"Sorry." Mei Ling apologized. "I didn't see you there. What were you doing anyway?"

Link quickly jumped up and ran over to the light switch and pointed to it. He began to turn the lights on and off a few times to show her.

"Yes, Link, that's called a 'light switch'." Mei Ling explained. "Where are you from? Anyway, I brought you some food and some clothes."

Mei Ling tossed Link a sailor's outfit and set the food down on the nightstand.

"Sal." Link thanked Mei Ling, bowing to indicate his gratitude.

"This way, you'll be able to walk around on deck without anyone getting suspicious. Oh, and remember, I'm the boss, so you better do what I say."

Link just gave her a look that said, "Yeah right."

"Well, I am." Mei Ling defended herself. "Anyway, I'll leave you alone and be back in an hour. Be dressed and eat your food by then."

Once again, Mei Ling shut the door, leaving Link to his own devices. Link took his food and looked at it. _'It's so hard to tell prison food from military food. Oh well. I've had worse.'_

Link ate his food, changed into his uniform, and walked out. Strangely, no one was on deck. Link continued to walk along the giant metal ship until he noticed everyone was gathering in a single room. Link walked into the room to find everyone sitting on couches and chairs, watching some sort of screen that had moving pictures on it. It reminded Link of a magic viewing globe, but instead of using a globe, a flat piece of metal was used. Next to the screen stood Mei Ling.

'_Another interesting device these humans have.'_ Link noticed.

"Link." Mei Ling spoke in a hushed voice as she put her index figure to her lip, indicating for him to be quiet.

What shocked Link even more was what was on the screen. On the viewing screen, Link saw Ganondorf attack a city, throwing the metal carriages around with magic and firing blasts of energy at buildings. Some people dressed in blue and black uniforms were trying to fight back against Ganondorf by firing their miniature canons, but they weren't doing any good.

Link turned around and ran out of the room.

"Link, where are you going?" Mei Ling yelled. "Hey, you can't leave without my permission! Get back here!"

Mei Ling and several other men turned around and ran after the Hylian.

Link didn't pay attention to the people following him as he ran across the ship. How could he have been so careless? Link ran towards the direction that he sensed the energy, but was forced to stop once he reached the end of the ship. Off in the distance was the island that he sensed Ganondorf. Link began to think about what he could do. It was too far to swim and make it in time, and without his Ocarina he couldn't play the Song of Soaring to teleport him. Boy, he wished Midna was around in times like these. There was only one thing Link could do. There was only one thing Link could do.

Link closed his eyes, focusing his magic and call upon his Triforce of Courage. A green aura began to surround his body.

"What in the world? He's glowing!" One of the sailors said.

Link continued to ignore the sailors. He opened his eyes and in Hylian he chanted, "Farore's Wind!"

In a flash of green light, Link vanished, leaving everyone stunned.

"Well, I think I'm going to go see if the internet's up." Mei Ling announced. "Alright, everyone break's over. Stop watching the news and get back to work."

"Yes ma'am." Everyone ran off to perform their duties.

Mei Ling went back into the lounge with her computer as she watched the news report the scenes.

"As everyone can see, this new terrorist, who goes by the name Lord Ganondorf, arrived on the scene just half an hour ago. Since then, police have intervened, but they seem powerless to stop him at this time."

Several police officers surrounded Ganondorf with their guns aimed at him.

"Ready, aim, fire!" The head of the police ordered, firing their bullets at Ganondorf.

Ganondorf stood their and roared as countless of bullets went through his body. He began to laugh as his wounds healed.

"Is that all you measly humans can do?" Ganondorf laughed as he fired a ball of energy out of his hand. He hit a car and caused it to explode, which knocked several police offers unconscious.

"Quickly call for reinforcement! We need as many as we can get, and tell them bullets aren't working!" The captain ordered.

One of the men fired a missile at Ganondorf. Ganondorf simply caught the missile as it exploded.

Link appeared in a flash of green light with his blade and shield drawn.

"Ganondorf!" Link shouted.

Ganondorf laughed as he fired a blast of energy out of his hand towards Link. Link reflected the blast of energy into the sky with his blade.

"You're not Ganondorf." Link commented. "You're Phantom Ganon. Ganondorf's attack would be much stronger than that. Besides, Ganondorf doesn't go on rampages. He has his monsters do that."

"Such a smart boy." Ganondorf spoke in a demonic voice as his skin began to melt away and revealed his true form. Phantom Ganon looked almost exactly like Ganondorf, but his body was made of black shadows and smoke. On his head he wore a helmet with two large devil horns sticking out of the sides.

Phantom Ganon snapped his hands, causing a large black sword to appear in his hand in a puff of smoke. Ancient Hyrule writing was written on the sword, but what it read Link never was able to figure out.

"Well, here I go." Link announced. A blue light surrounded Link's body as his clothes transformed into blue and silver armor. The breastplate of the armor was shaped to look like silver scales, while the gloves, shoulder pads, hat, and boots were blue. Underneath the armor, was a rubbery diving suit and his boots looked like flippers. Over the hat, Link wore a gold helmet that was shaped to look like the shape of a fish head. This was known as Link's Zora armor. It doubled his defense and also allowed him to swim and breathe underwater.

"Let's go." Link announced.

Mei Ling watched the fight when her mouth dropped.

"What in the world is Link thinking?" The navy captain gasped. She ran outside and began to bark orders. "I want this ship turned around. The police requested back up, so we're going to give them back up."

"But captain, isn't this just a training vessel?" One of the crewmembers asked.

"Look, you want to be in the navy, you need to learn to fight."

"But that's what those virtual reality simulations are for."

"Yeah, well consider this real experience. Besides, we need to pick up that crewmember and hand him over to the government." _'Or more like Otacon and Snake.'_

"Yes ma'am." The sailor saluted and repeated what Mei Ling ordered. "The captain says to turn around!"

Phantom Ganon began shooting several blasts of energy at Link that the Hylian blocked with ease. He flew into the air and continued to fire blasts of energy at Link.

"I'm not letting you get away!" Link pulled out a large spinner. Link jumped on the large spinner and rode it up a building, steering it to dodge the blasts of energy. Link jumped off his spinner and passed Phantom Ganon as he flew up into the air. Link then turned around so he was facing the phantom creature and slashed with his blade. Phantom Ganon blocked the attack with his own blade, but Link's sword also released a blast of energy when he swung it, causing Phantom Ganon to fall towards the earth.

Phantom Ganon struck the ground, causing concrete to smash and fly up when he landed. Link kicked against the building to push himself downwards towards the monster. The monster raised his sword to block Link as Link flew toward him with the Master Sword, causing an explosion of wind when the two blades collided.

Link continued to slash at Phantom Ganon, who blocked the attacks while being kept on the defensive. Link's final attack released another blast of energy from his blade, causing Phantom Ganon to skid backwards several feet.

Phantom Ganon vanished and then reappeared as four images that surrounded Link, flying around him. They were trying to confuse the Hylian hero as they prepared to strike.

"This won't work." Link informed. He quickly turned to the side and stabbing one of the phantoms.

The three other Phantom Ganons vanished, leaving only the one that Link stabbed. Link pulled his sword out of the demon and performed a spin attack, cutting the phantom in half and then destroying it with another blast of energy from his blade.

Link looked around at his surroundings after the battle. The people who had been fighting came out from behind the metal carriages they had been hiding behind. For the most part, Link's battle hadn't damaged the city much. He had made a small crater in the sidewalk and damaged the side of the building, but at least no one got hurt. Link had been careful to make sure no one was hurt. He was lucky. Phantom Ganon wasn't a large monster so he was easy to defeat without involving anyone else. However, if Link had been fighting a larger and more powerful monster, the same results may not have occurred, not to mention that several people had been killed before he hsf arrived. From now on, he'd have to be more diligent and make sure to arrive right away.

"Freeze!" One of the men yelled, pointing his weapon at Link.

Link just shrugged and used his magic to vanish.

Link reappeared in the middle of the forest he had met Mei Ling.

"Link!" Mei Ling ran to him. "I thought I'd find you here. Everyone's searching for you. Come on, we need to get you back to the ship."

Mei Ling grabbed Link's arm to pull him along, but the elf refused to move.

"What are you waiting for? Come on!"

Link quickly drew his blade and spun around to block a slash from a sword. Link's attacker appeared to be a ninja dressed in a thin layer of armor.

The ninja jumped back from Link before the Hylian had time to retaliate.

"Well, I'm impressed that you were able to block that, let alone sense me." The ninja complimented. "Now, let's see what you got"

The ninja crouched into a position to strike again.

"amin deloth thondrol." Link sighed, indicating his dislike towards fighting, as he unwillingly crouched into a battle position.


	5. Chapter 5 Battle Against the Cyborg Ninj

Ch. 5 A Battle with the Cyborg Ninja.

Link stood ready to face his opponent. The armored ninja charged towards Link with an alarming speed. Link blocked the attack with his shield and slashed at the ninja with his blade. The ninja jumped over the attack and slashed at Link, who blocked the attack again.

Mei Ling watched the battle, confused by what was going on and barely able to keep up with the two battlers. _'I don't get it. What's a cyborg ninja doing here, and furthermore, who could this be? Geez, these two guys are so fast I can't even keep up with them.'_

Link was able to disarm the ninja for a moment, but the warrior caught his blade in his foot. The ninja balanced himself on one hand as he spun around, trying to slash at Link's neck with his blade. Link avoided the ninja's strange spinning attack as the ninja pushed against the ground with his hand and flew into the air while still spinning. The ninja transferred the blade back into his hand and tried to stab at Link, who jumped into the air over the ninja to avoid the attack.

Link landed on a tree branch and withdrew his magical crossbow. The crossbow looked very similar to a gun that had a bow shoved through the middle of it. On top of the crossbow was a single blue crystal.

"Is he really going to use that?" The ninja questioned in disgust.

"Vador Thosi!" Link chanted.

A flat green circle of light appeared in front of Link's crossbow as a barrage of arrows fired out of the bow as if it was an automatic gun.

"What the heck!" The ninja roared. He twirled his blade around to deflect the onslaught of arrows. The ninja jumped into the air towards Link as he deflected the arrows. When the ninja was halfway to Link, the crossbow stopped shooting arrows and the crystal on it glowed.

"Aezuydi Myr." Link chanted.

Link released a single arrow out of his crossbow towards the ninja. The ninja attempted to deflect the arrow with his blade, but as soon as the arrow touched his sword, it exploded like a grenade, causing the ninja to fly backwards and hit the dirt. Since the ninja was close to Link when the Hylian fired the arrow, Link was also knocked out of the tree from the explosion. Link quickly recovered and jumped back to his feet. The ninja had easily recovered from the attack, despite the initial surprise.

"So, you like using tricks while you fight." The ninja commented. "Well, why don't you try this on for size?"

Link watched at his opponent's free hand began to glow red. A powerful beam of energy shot out of the ninja's hand towards Link. Link stood his ground and blocked the beam with both his hands, skidding back a few feet from the impact. Link looked at his gloves that were sizzling.

'_Thank goodness for these magic gauntlets, or that would have really hurt.'_ The Hylian thought.

"Well, it looks like my reports about you are correct." The ninja commented, setting his sword down into the dirt. "Just one more test for you. Hand to hand combat is the basic of all combats. Let's see what you've got."

Link thought about this for a moment. It was always foolish to throw one's weapon away. It could easily be a trap. However, with the exception of his one sneak attack, which was slow and clearly meant to test Link, his opponent was fighting honorably.

'_Well, looks like its time to put my sumo training into action.'_ Link decided. He tossed his sword and shield to the side. After all, he could always use spells if needed.

Link crouched into a sumo poison and stomped one of his feet on the ground.

"O.K….That's an interesting form of marital arts." The ninja commented, not knowing what to say.

The ninja charged towards Link and threw a punch. Link sidestepped to avoid the attack, and he blocked two more punches and karate chops from the ninja. Link retaliated with his own punches, which were blocked by the ninja. The ninja jumped into the air and was followed by Link, who threw three kicks at him. The ninja caught Link's leg and quickly threw him upward before Link could use his other leg to kick him. Link quickly recovered by somersaulting in the air and then kicked against a tree so he could fly back towards the ninja. Link managed to land a single punch in the ninja's face, which caused him to fall to the ground.

Once again, the ninja rose, but his helmet was cracked from Link's mighty blow. Plus, his suit was damaged from Link's exploding arrows. Link wasn't badly hurt, but he was panting from the battle.

'If this continues, I may have to take my power up a notch.' Link thought.

"I'm impressed." The ninja complimented. He turned around and grabbed his blade. Link quickly rolled on the ground and grabbed his own weapons.

"Relax." The ninja assured. "I've seen what I need to see. I hope to see you later."

Link noticed some sort of flying machine with a propeller on top of it. Mei Ling recognized it as a war helicopter. With a single leap, the ninja leapt into the helicopter as it flew off.

Realizing the battle was over, Link sheathed his weapons.

"Well, I'm happy to see that's over." Mei Ling commented. "Let's get back to the ship. People are going to get worried."

Once again, Link didn't seem to want to go with Mei Ling.

"Oh, come on!" Mei Ling demanded. She grabbed Link's arm and dragged him with her.


	6. Chapter 6 A Shaky Alliance

Ch. 6 A Shaky Alliance

Mei Ling sat in her room, working on the Internet. She had remembered that Otacon had an online anime site. Of course, it only appeared to be an anime site. It was actually one of the ways that Otacon found information on Metal Gears and other hidden activities that he would send Snake to fix. Earlier, Mei Ling logged onto the site as her online name, Chinagirl21, and left Otacon a message. He had finally written back to her.

_Chinagirl21: Yo, Gundaman4.3.5, I just bought a very good anime that you might want to check out. It's called Eve's Time._

_Gundaman4.3.5: Really, that sounds awesome. Can I check it out? _

_Chinagirl21: Actually, why don't we watch it at my place together? I know you're busy and all, but I think it would be fun. _

_Gundaman4.3.5: Sure, I'll call my father to let him know what I'm up to. I'll see you in one or two hours._

Mei Ling logged out of her computer and sighed.

"Alright. One to two hours. That really means one to two days in our code. I just hope they arrive before Link disappears again."

Ganondorf stood overlooking the ocean of the putrid city he was stuck in. Due to a small miscalculation his plan had been ruined. Now, he was stuck in this wretched world. No matter, as long as he held the Ocarina of Time, he knew there would eventually be a way out. He would simply have to conquer or destroy this word first.

"What your plans, my lord?" A sailor dressed in a blue coat with a short brown beard asked.

"Yes, we are waiting for your so-called master plan." A small, leprechaun-looking man, who had a red beard and wore two green hats, spoke.

Even though these two people looked completely normal and peaceful, there was a powerful demonic aura about them.

"We are sick of waiting. Already one of your minions has been defeated."

"Patience, Malladus." Ganondorf lectured the leprechaun. "I'll tell you when I have decided. Becoming stranded on this worthless planet was an unexpected side effect of the Ocarina of Time. It is far away from Hyrule and its connecting worlds. Because of this, I have to choose which monsters I want to summon forth."

"Someone approaches." The sailor informed.

"I vote we suck out his soul and crush his little body to pieces." Malladus suggested.

"Calm yourself, Malladus." Ganondorf lectured. "You must be polite to our visitor."

Ganondorf turned to face the man. The man had long white hair and a mustache. He wore a long black coat for warmth and carried a gun at his side, He was middle-aged, but seemed to be a skilled fighter. The way carried himself showed arrogance.

"Sir, what business do you have with us?" Ganondorf asked.

"The name's Liquid Snake." The man spoke. "I'm here to offer you services."

"Who says we need services?" The sailor asked, readying to kill the man. Ganondorf stepped between them to intervene.

"So tell me, Liquid Snake, what services do you have to offer? Furthermore, how did you find us?"

"Simple." Liquid Snake pointed towards the sky, where a small device with a camera attached to it hovered above them. "For the past couple of days, there has been a disturbance caused by abnormal energy waves. This disturbance has even caused time itself to go haywire. I was able to trace the disturbance to this city. After that, I sent several cyphers like the one you see in the air to scan the city for anything out of the ordinary. Between a combination of cyphers and tracing the energy waves, I was eventually able to pinpoint your location."

"Not half bad." Ganondorf complimented. "Now tell me, what services do you have to offer us?"

"I'm looking for more of an alliance. I don't know where you have come from, but it's clear that you'd be able to help me with my goals. I noticed one of your men was completely unharmed by bullets and missiles. In exchange for helping me, I will help you. I can supply you with resources and knowledge that no one else in this world can."

Ganondorf stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Intriguing. Tell me, what knowledge is this?"

"What do you want to know?"

"About this world, in general. I noticed the humans in it do not use magic, but technology to live their daily lives. Is that true?"

Liquid Snake laughed. "Well, of course. Don't tell me you come from a world where magic exists?"

"You say that as if it impossible." The sailor snarled about to draw his blade again, only to be stopped by a glance from Ganondorf.

"In fact we do. A world without magic is quite rare compared to where we come from."

"I see. Well, in this universe, magic doesn't exist. You know, with my technology, and your knowledge or magic, it would be quite easy to rule the world."

"I like your idea, but tell me, why should I side with you? It is clear the humans of this world don't stand a chance against me."

"You haven't even begun to see the power of technology, my friend. Why, with a single bomb, we have the capabilities of completely incinerating an entire town like this while we are halfway across the world. We can travel at twice the speed of sound in flying devices. We can send hidden devices like this cypher to spy on our enemies. The possibilities are endless."

"I can already do most of that with magic, although, your bomb idea does sound intriguing." Ganondorf in informed.

"I can also supply you with an army. I distinctly remember you saying you wouldn't be able to summon your own."

"Very well." Ganondorf agreed. "I shall enter this alliance with you, assuming you can provide me with the services I desire."

"Excellent. Now we only have one problem."

"What is that?" Ganondorf asked.

"The Patriots." Liquid Snake informed. "They are a corrupt secret organization that makes any sort of crime lord or any other corrupt organization seem like insects. They secretly own forty percent of the U.S. stocks, several oil companies, and countless other stocks and portions of countries. In fact, they almost control this country. They even managed to rig the last few presidential elections to favor candidates who were secretly their members."

"I see. I think I like this organization." Ganondorf commented. "Why don't we consider them as potential allies as well?"

"Please, The Patriots don't ally themselves with anyone. They believe that by eventually taking over the world, they will create an everlasting peace of a perfect society."

"That's even more admirable." Ganondorf laughed. "No matter, if they are obstacles, than I suppose I should remove them."

"When you say you will deal with them, you mean us." Malladus commented, knowing that Ganondorf was the type to send his henchman to dispose of enemies. "And who does this blond idiot think he is to expect us to do his bidding?"

"Calm yourself, Malladus, before I put you back in that pit in which I found you." Ganondorf ordered. "Now continue, Liquid Snake."

"As I was explaining, The Patriots are our main threat. If we wipe out The Patriots, then we can run the world ourselves."

"Tell me then, how do we destroy this group?" Ganondorf questioned.

"The patriots have five main bases of operation. Their main base is a satellite that orbits around Earth. The four others are a ship, an underground facility in the desert, a military base located in the Middle East, and finally that skyscraper." Liquid Snake pointed to the largest building in the city. "I have already taken over the ship and will deal with the satellite myself. However, can I rely on your help to deal with the others in the most discrete matter? It would be dangerous if everyone knew what was happening. The governments of this world wouldn't appreciate if they knew that we would be trying to take over the world."

"Discretely?" Ganondorf grunted. "Well, so be it. Since this world doesn't believe in magic, the most discrete way would be a simple natural disaster."

Ganondorf pointed towards the building that was supposedly one of The Patriot's bases. Dark clouds began to form around the building as lightning shot down to destroy it. However, the lightning was repelled by some sort of barrier.

"It won't be that easy." Liquid Snake explained. "That building is protected by a force field. Not only that, there are soldiers and cameras all around it in the surrounding buildings. Breaking into that building is harder than breaking into the White House and Congress Hall. Also, in the extremely rare chance that someone would be able to enter the building and try to destroy it, it's made purely of a special kind of super dense steel that wouldn't break if even a wrecking ball hit it."

"I see. So an earthquake wouldn't work either." Gandonorf commented. "Tell me, does the barrier extend underground?"

"I don't believe so." Liquid Snake stated. "However, the building is well protected by soldiers who are posted in underground facilities as well."

"These people are very paranoid." Ganondorf commented. "No matter, if their barrier does not go underground, I will simply use monsters that can burrow underground to attack it."

Ganondorf picked up a worm from the ground and used his powers to fuse strange dark matter into it, causing it to glow and look sinister. Ganondorf dropped the worm and it burrowed underground.

"That worm has just been infused with twilight and my own magic. It will head towards the building and continue to grow to a colossal size until it reaches its target. By that time, it will be nearly the size of the building and more than enough to tear it down. As an additional bonus, its infection of twilight is contagious, so it will spread its ability to all other worms it comes into contact with. Granted, these worms will only grow to about the size of a human, but they will still serve a purpose to combat soldiers. To make sure that the building falls, I will also send a monster to attack it from above."

"From above? But don't you remember there's a barrier around the building?"

"Don't talk to me as if I'm stupid or I'll feed to you that worm." Ganondorf growled at Liquid Snake. "I will simply create a monster that could pass through the barrier as if nothing was there."

"What? Is that even possible?" Liquid Snake asked.

"Well, of course." Ganondorf smirked. Ganondorf removed the Ocarina of Time from his pocket and began to play a haunting song. A dark portal from his world of monsters opened up and several ghosts flew through. The ghosts all combined to form one giant, fat ghost that wore a skull mask and carried a lantern.

"This is Jalhalla." Ganondorf explained.

"I thought Link killed him." Malladus spoke.

"Jalhalla can't be killed unless the Poe controlling the other Poes is killed. When that child battled Jalhalla, the head Poe escaped, allowing him to gather weaker Poes and transform into Jalhalla once again." Ganondorf explained. "Because Jalhalla is an undead creature, he can't be killed by non-magical means. His Poes will separate if exposed to light, but they still can't be killed. Bellum, I will leave the darkening of the skies and the conquering of this tower to you."

"Very well. I will crush these humans as if they were insects." The man in the blue coat assured.

"Malladus, the desert will be your responsibility. A dark sword with twilight painted on it suddenly appeared in the Dark Lord's hand as he tossed it to the leprechaun-looking man.

"This Twilight blade will summon Stallord. Use it to attack the fortress in the desert."

"Another undead creature that can be revived." Malladus spoke. "What an interesting strategy, my king."

"What about the last one, the fortress in the middle east?" Liquid Snake asked.

"I will deal with that one myself." Ganondorf stated. "However, I need to recover some of my strength first. In the meantime, I will watch as this building crumbles. The attack should start right about…now"

An explosion from the ground revealed a giant worm capable of swallowing a whole elephant emerged from the ground. The giant worm had spikes all across its body and its mouth was lined with razor sharp teeth. As soon as the worm began to attack, Jalhalla appeared behind the building and fired a blast of flames from the lantern it carried.

"I will leave you to your own devices then." Liquid Snake spoke. "Please, don't carry on too long. I would like to hit all of the bases around the same time so they don't know what's going on."

"Understandable." Ganondorf agreed.


End file.
